


An Analysis Of Tokiya Ichinose's Fingers

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Face-Fucking, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: Otoya and Tokiya just can't resist each other. Otoya has plans for a specific part of Tokiya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi domo, yeah i did this instead of sleeping or finishing the multi chapter so. it's not edited and it's almost 1am now so. this is self-indulgent and i had to stop myself from looking like too much of a freak at parts. sorry for the shit desc. anyway, there's a distinct lack of tokioto porn so i'm filling that gap in.

Otoya looked in the mirror in front of him.

They were on the plush couch from the photoshoot earlier. He was sat on Tokiya's lap, back flush against his chest. His hands were gripping the fabric of the chair for dear life. His ass was right up against Tokiya's erection that strained against his tight suit pants, a result of Otoya sneakily grinding down on him. Tokiya had his head buried in Otoya's neck, mouth sucking and nipping and doing other wonderful things to his most sensitive spots on his neck. Otoya's own cock was being teased through the fabric of the annoying suit everyone was made to wear. Tokiya's elegant fingers were constantly applying enough pressure to make Otoya squirm and whine just the way Tokiya likes it, while not enough to actually _do_  anything.

Otoya was too fixated on his panting, flushed face in the mirror to notice Tokiya's fingers at his lips.

"What a cute, perverted face you're making. I know you wanted to have sex on this couch as soon as you saw it, you wouldn't have stolen the lube from my bag to prepare yourself during the break otherwise," Tokiya growled into Otoya's ear before giving it a nip, causing his face to flush the same colour as his hair.

"H-How did y-"

"Because I wanted to fuck you too." Tokiya gripped Otoya's cock to empathise his point.

Otoya cried out in pleasure, both from Tokiya's merciful hand and the revelation that he was just as horny as he was.

Tokiya took advantage of Otoya's lips parting and pressed two fingers gently into his mouth, planning to stop at his teeth. Otoya had other plans though and tilted his head forward, taking Tokiya's fingers in until his knuckles touched his lips. His tongue began working around the seam of the index and middle finger, tasting the traces of lavender hand cream.

In the meantime, Otoya had managed to get his cock free from the stifling pants. He started stroking himself, smearing pre-cum all over his hand and the black material of his pants. Guess the suit can't be displayed in a collection anymore.

Red, half lidded eyes flickered up to the mirror, meeting sharp blue widened in the deprived pleasure received from the control he exerted over Otoya.

Otoya smiled and then began to bob his head around Tokiya's fingers as eagerly as he would if they were the cock that was currently pressed into his backside. He emphasised the sucking noises, knowing that filthy sound turned Tokiya on.

Tokiya groaned, and dug his free hand into Otoya's hair, finally eliminating any trace that it had been styled at all, and stopped Otoya's motions.

"What made you think you could move like that?"

He began thrusting the fingers into the eager mouth at his own pace.

"If you're this excited over my fingers in your mouth, I fear your reaction when you finally get my cock in your mouth," Tokiya breathed into Otoya's ear, finally pushing Otoya over the edge. He cried out around the fingers and tears welled up in his eyes as he came, making a mess out of himself and the suit jacket.

Tokiya replaced his fingers with his lips, devouring Otoya's mouth. He used his grip on the red hair to get a better angle, gripping Otoya's sensitive cock with his now freed hand.

They were both going to get exactly what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *pounces on bulge* OwO what's this??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to just push this just a little bit further. written at 1am just like everything on my account is so apologies for mistakes, etc.
> 
> a big thank you to melodycanta for the motivation <33

* * *

"Get on your knees. Now."

Tokiya's snarl sent shivers through Otoya. Usually, he would've pushed Tokiya further by refusing and although being forced to lay on Tokiya's lap so he could get spanked sounded really good; he would much rather have Tokiya's cock in him as soon as possible.

That's why Otoya was currently kneeling on the floor in-between his boyfriend's spread legs, eagerly waiting for his next command. The couch and the snug fitting suit on him added so much more power to Tokiya; he didn't even count his depraved grin at Otoya's surprising submission yet.

Tokiya's suit still looked presentable, even though everything was slightly askew from earlier. Minus a white smear Otoya left on his lap, of course. Meanwhile in last glance Otoya took of himself in the mirror, he saw just how messy he really was. He looked like he already got fucked and was trying to put on his clothes in a weak attempt at pretending that he did not just get off to fingers in his mouth.

"Why don't you be a good boy and suck me off?

Otoya groaned and enthusiastically unzipped Tokiya's pants. While he knew that Tokiya was holding back for his sake, the sight of his erection leaking copious amounts of precum strained against his underwear did things to his own cock.

Otoya wasted no time pulling the underwear down and took Tokiya's cock into his mouth, moaning at his taste. He bobbed lightly, using his right hand to stroke the rest of the erection. He couldn't resist using his left hand to finger himself. Otoya's cute noises had Tokiya's head thrown back in pleasure from the vibrations.

This wasn't nearly enough for Tokiya though.

Tokiya grabbed Otoya's hair tightly and pushed him down until his cock hit the back of Otoya's throat, choking him. Red eyes teared up as Tokiya used his grip to begin facefucking him.

Otoya finally got what he wanted.

"What a slut I have here, you're being choked and fucked by my cock while fingering yourself and the only complaint that you would even have is telling me to go faster. Too bad you can't even speak right now," Tokiya moaned, his eyes becoming unfocused as the pleasure began overtaking him. He was so desperate for release, lasting this long was an achievement in itself.

Otoya's moans kept getting louder and more desperate the harder Tokiya went.

Tokiya's grip on the crimson locks suddenly went even tighter than Otoya thought was possible and when he realised that was the signal that Tokiya was about to come, it was already too late.

With one final push of his cock down Otoya's throat and a gutteral cry, he spilled his cum into the eager mouth. Otoya swallowed it all down, savouring the taste.

He pulled Otoya off of him and released his grip, running his fingers through the soft hair in an attempt at soothing his scalp. Otoya's face was flushed and his eyes were half lidded.

Tokiya noticed some cum had leaked from his mouth. He picked it up with his finger and fed it to Otoya, who moaned around it in his mouth.

"So what's next, Otoya?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry everyone for making your eyes bleed. if you know me irl can you wipe this from your memory thanks. can one even accept feedback on something like this? thanks for reading anyway!


End file.
